<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Dates. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330769">Blind Dates.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reares One shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Reagan to do when Mary keeps setting her up on all of these blind dates with different people? Will she end up with the woman she wants or will someone else come in and take her place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reares One shots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind Dates.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's my latest Kagan turned into Reares one shot i hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Over at Mark's place he's sitting down on the couch as Reagan walks into the apartment after ending yet another blind date that Mary had set up for her as she walks </p><p>in she puts her jacket down onto the stool as Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: How big of an ass was this one?</p><p>(She turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Reagan: I can't really say how big of an ass he was.<br/>Mark: He?<br/>Reagan: Yeah. You do know i'm BI right.<br/>Mark: Right sorry. </p><p>(He gets up and walks over to her.)</p><p>Mark: What happened?<br/>Reagan: He no showed.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed with whoever it was.)</p><p>Mark: You know it was?<br/>Reagan: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Do i wanna know who it was?<br/>Reagan: Probably not. But I'm gonna tell you anyway.<br/>Mark: Who was this prick?<br/>Reagan: James Olsen!</p><p>(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Olsen!<br/>Reagan: Yup.<br/>Mark: Wasn't aware he was in Gotham.<br/>Reagan: Well he is. What?<br/>Mark: Of all the people to set you up with why the hell did it have to be him?<br/>Reagan: I don't know. What's your problem with him anyway?<br/>Mark: I don't know. I just i never really liked him and i thought that both Lucy and Kara could do better than wanting to be with him.<br/>Reagan: Well then i guess i'm lucky the prick didn't show up.<br/>Mark: So am i. Kind of helps me keep from killing him.</p><p>(She smiles at him.)</p><p>Reagan: I'm okay Mark.<br/>Mark: I know you are. But i just never really liked nor did i ever trust him.<br/>Reagan: Yeah well i don't know how you're gonna feel about the guy i'm meeting tomorrow.<br/>Mark: Mary does know you're gay right.<br/>Reagan: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Who else did she set you with?</p><p>(He grabs her phone and looks at the list of men and laughs at them.)</p><p>Mark: I don't see a single woman on this list. I think Kate should feel used by you Reagan.<br/>Reagan: Oh come on.<br/>Mark: It's seriously a week before Valentine's day and she's setting you with oh hey a woman.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Mark: No.<br/>Reagan: Mark!<br/>Mark: Oh i'm so telling Kate.<br/>Reagan: Who is it?<br/>Mark: Kara Danvers.</p><p>(She looks off as he's trying to keep from laughing as he sees another female name he knows.)</p><p>Mark: Laurel Lance!</p><p>(She looks off.)</p><p>Mark: Oh Oliver's gonna have a blast with this one.<br/>Reagan: No don't tell him.<br/>Mark: Oh come on. Noway. I so hate you.<br/>Reagan: What?<br/>Mark: Julia Pennyworth! Oh i'm so telling Kate.<br/>Reagan: No. Don't.<br/>Mark: Okay than. I can see why you wouldn't want me to see this one.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: That's okay. He's hot so.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Mark: So your date tomorrow night is. Oh my god.</p><p>(He walks off laughing at her face.)</p><p>Reagan: Oh. Please please don't tell Kate. Or Mary!<br/>Mark: Why would Mary care?<br/>Reagan: Because it's Ryan Wilder.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: Oh shit.<br/>Reagan: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Oh that's not good.</p><p>(She puts her head down feeling bad for Mary.)</p><p>Reagan: On a scale from one to ten how mad do you think Mary will be with me?<br/>Mark: I don't know. I couldn't tell you. It was fun and games until you find out you're going out with a woman Mary's been falling hard for.<br/>Reagan: I can cancel this one.<br/>Mark: No. Don't. It'll just make Ryan wonder why you're cancelling the date.<br/>Reagan: I'm just.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Reagan: I just keep wondering why all of these names on here all good and great but.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Reagan: None of them are with the one person i wanna go out on a date with.<br/>Mark: And whose that?<br/>Reagan: I want it to be with Kate.</p><p>(He looks at her and then looks off as he walks around the counter and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her as she looks at him.)</p><p>Reagan: And i really don't want Mary to hate me.<br/>Mark: How you know that she will?<br/>Reagan: I can just feel it.<br/>Mark: Well who set this one up?<br/>Reagan: I did.</p><p>(He looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Reagan: She came by the club one night we talked and she asked me out.<br/>Mark: And you didn't wanna say no?<br/>Reagan: No i didn't. I figured it was one date what would it hurt.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Reagan: But than Mary saw me that same night and started talking to me about a girl she really liked and when she brought it up.<br/>Mark: Oh.<br/>Reagan: What the hell am i supposed to do.<br/>Mark: Well if it's really bothering you and i can tell that it is.<br/>Reagan: What?<br/>Mark: Go and talk to Mary tomorrow.<br/>Reagan: I just.<br/>Mark: Reagan you can't keep this from her. She finds out from someone else that you went out on a date with a woman she likes she's gonna be mad at you either way. And </p><p>i happen to know. Someone who would be very happy to throw you under the damn bus.</p><p>Reagan: Peter August!<br/>Mark: That be him. I mean Reagan you should of heard some of the things he was saying about Nathan. If Maxie had heard those things. It would of crushed her.</p><p>(She nods her head at him.)</p><p>Reagan: Okay. Before i do anything i need to talk to someone else.<br/>Mark: Who?<br/>Reagan: Batwoman.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs as she grabs up her coat and walks off to go and turn the light for her. As she walks out Mark looks off annoyed. Later over at the light </p><p>Reagan walks up to it and looks around before she turns it on. Down on the street Batwoman looks up and takes off towards where the light is as she gets there she </p><p>lands just behind who lit and hearing someone land behind her she turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Batwoman: Reagan!<br/>Reagan: Hi.</p><p>(She jumps down off of the ledge and takes the cowl off and walks up to her.)</p><p>Kate: What's going on?<br/>Reagan: I needed to talk to someone. And i know i could of called but.<br/>Kate: So you turned that on?<br/>Reagan: Yes i did. I know it was risky.<br/>Kate: Kind of. My dad gets wind someone turned that on he'll be pissed off.</p><p>(She looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Kate: What's wrong?<br/>Reagan: I have been doing a number of dates.<br/>Kate: So I've seen. And they've been well how do i put this.<br/>Reagan: I know their not the brightest.<br/>Kate: Their far from it. Actually.<br/>Reagan: Anyway. I have a problem.<br/>Kate: Okay.<br/>Reagan: A couple of weeks ago someone walked up to me at the club and talked to me.<br/>Kate: A woman walk up to you. A very good looking woman like you. No i don't believe it.</p><p>(Reagan laughs at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Oh my god shut up.<br/>Kate: Okay okay i'm sorry. What's wrong?<br/>Reagan: The woman was Ryan Wilder.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and then looks off then she looks at her again.)</p><p>Kate: Uh wow.<br/>Reagan: Yeah and now i'm at a complete loss.<br/>Kate: Why?<br/>Reagan: Because up until that same night Ryan was the same Ryan Wilder that your sister has a thing for.<br/>Kate: Mary likes Ryan? As in more then just?<br/>Reagan: Yeah. Apparently they got really close while you were missing and.<br/>Kate: Oh. Okay. And you don't know what to do now do you?<br/>Reagan: I really don't.<br/>Kate: Did you talk to Mary before you had set up this date?<br/>Reagan: I did not. Because like i said i didn't know this was the same Ryan that she liked.<br/>Kate: And just how many Ryan's do you think Mary knows?</p><p>(Reagan looks off trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Reagan: Kate this isn't funny.<br/>Kate: I'm sorry.<br/>Reagan: It's fine. It's just i don't know what to do.<br/>Kate: Well i think you should go and talk to Mary.<br/>Reagan: I some how a feeling you were going to say that.<br/>Kate: You can't keep this from her Reagan.<br/>Reagan: I know that. And i know how much Ryan means to her i just.<br/>Kate: Mary's not gonna hate you. Be upset with you yes. Hate you no.<br/>Reagan: Yeah okay. Would she still be at?<br/>Kate: I think so. Now i better go.<br/>Reagan: Okay. And i'm sorry to interrupt from your rounds.<br/>Kate: It's okay. Once i leave shut that off.<br/>Reagan: Will do.</p><p>(Kate puts the cowl back on and quickly takes off once she's gone Reagan turns the light off and then backs up as she backs up she walks off to go and talk to Mary. </p><p>Over at Mark's Apartment he's sitting there thinking as someone knocks on the door he gets up and walks over to it as he gets there he opens it to find James there.)</p><p>Mark: What the hell do you want Olsen?<br/>James: I just came by to see if Reagan's here?<br/>Mark: No she's not. <br/>James: Okay. Do you know where she was going?<br/>Mark: No. I don't. Why you wanna know?<br/>James: I wanted to apologize for not showing up for date tonight.<br/>Mark: And why was that?<br/>James: I got busy.<br/>Mark: Got busy doing what? Batwoman's job better. Because the last time i checked she doesn't need your help.<br/>James: I.<br/>Mark: Gotham are ready has a hero and it's not Guardian. You should of stayed in National City.</p><p>(James looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>James: So you think Guardian still a joke?<br/>Mark: Always have always will.<br/>James: Mark!<br/>Mark: If Kara didn't need the Guardian's help what the hell made you think that Batwoman would?<br/>James: I wasn't.<br/>Mark: Good. Now get lost.<br/>James: Mark!<br/>Mark: James the next time i see you dressed up as Guardian.<br/>James: What?<br/>Mark: I'm calling the Crows.</p><p>(Then he closes the door in his face as he stands there in shock at what he just said. As he closes the door Mark grabs up his phone and calls someone as he's waiting </p><p>for them to answer he looks around the apartment then they answer.)</p><p>Mark: Hey you got time.</p><p>(When they say they do he nods then hangs up as he grabs up his coat and leaves the apartment. Over at Mary's clinic Reagan walks in to talk to her as she walks in she </p><p>sees her working on one of her patients and waits for her to finish once she's done she stands up and turns to see Reagan there.)</p><p>Mary: Reagan!<br/>Reagan: Hey.<br/>Mary: Hi. What's going on?<br/>Reagan: You got a few to talk?<br/>Mary: Yeah.</p><p>(She walks over to her and they walk off into her office as they walk in Reagan closes the door behind them once it's closed she turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Mary: What's going on?<br/>Reagan: As you know I've been going on dates that you have set up.</p><p>(Mary laughs at her.)</p><p>Mary: And?<br/>Reagan: All assholes just to let you know.<br/>Mary: Sorry.<br/>Reagan: It's fine. Mainly the one i was supposed to meet up with tonight.<br/>Mary: Okay.<br/>Reagan: He was no a show.<br/>Mary: But of course. But i have a feeling this isn't something you wanted to talk about.<br/>Reagan: It isn't actually.<br/>Mary: What's going on?<br/>Reagan: You remember that night you told me about Ryan.<br/>Mary: Yes. You suddenly became very quiet why is that?<br/>Reagan: Because maybe about ten twenty minutes before you walked up to me. She walked up to me and we started talking.<br/>Mary: Okay. There's nothing against talking Reagan.<br/>Reagan: She asked me out and i said yes.</p><p>(Mary looks at her and then sits back clearly upset by what she had just said.)</p><p>Mary: Oh.<br/>Reagan: Mary i can call and cancel the date if you want me too.</p><p>(Mary looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mary: Did you know she was the same Ryan?<br/>Reagan: No i didn't.<br/>Mary: Look Reagan she doesn't know how i feel about her and i'm not about to stop her from dating so. If you wanna date her go for it.<br/>Reagan: But not if it's gonna upset you. I won't do it.<br/>Mary: Well it does. But i have no control over it so. Have fun on your date tomorrow night.</p><p>(Then she gets up and walks out of the office as she walks out Reagan follows after her.)</p><p>Reagan: Mary!</p><p>(She turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Mary: I'm serious Reagan you don't need my permission to date Ryan so have fun.</p><p>(Then she walks off as Reagan stands there annoyed. Then she pulls her phone out of her pocket and text Ryan telling her she can do their date tomorrow night once </p><p>she's done she sends it and then walks out of the room. Over at the Hold Up Mark walks in to talk to someone he didn't think he'd ever talk to. As he walks over to </p><p>them he sits down and bangs his head against the counter. Seeing him Kelly puts her hand between his forehead and the counter.)</p><p>Kelly: What you do?<br/>Mark: I told your brother the next i saw him dressed up as Guardian i was calling the Crows.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks of.)</p><p>Kelly: Oh boy.<br/>Mark: And then i closed the door in his face.<br/>Kelly: Okay that's even worse. What's going on with you?<br/>Mark: I just. I never liked him and tonight kind of proved it.<br/>Kelly: Meaning.<br/>Mark: He had a date with Reagan tonight and never showed.</p><p>(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Kelly: I told him not to take that date.<br/>Mark: Why the hell not?<br/>Kelly: Because of how Kate Kane still feels about her.<br/>Mark: Are you sure?<br/>Kelly: Yeah.<br/>Mark: I.<br/>Kelly: What's up?<br/>Mark: I just talked to Reagan and she said as much as she likes going out on these dates.<br/>Kelly: What?<br/>Mark: She told me none of them are with the woman she wants.<br/>Kelly: Who does she want to be with?<br/>Mark: Kate!</p><p>(Kelly looks at him and then looks off. Back behind the bar Ryan's phone goes off and she grabs it out seeing who it's from she opens it and then sees what it say's.)</p><p>Reagan: (Text) I'm sorry i can't go out with you tomorrow night.</p><p>(Ryan quickly texts her back.)</p><p>Ryan: (Text) Why not?</p><p>(Once it's sent she goes back to work after a customer calls her over and asks for another as she's filling his drink they talk back and forth once his drink is made </p><p>she hands it to him and he nods his head as she goes to another customer and hands him another drink once he has it her phone goes off and she grabs it out to see who </p><p>it is seeing the name again she opens it.)</p><p>Reagan: (Text) I wouldn't feel to date you when i'm still in love with someone else.</p><p>(Then she looks at it with an understanding and text her back.)</p><p>Ryan: (Text) No i get it. I actually feel the same way.</p><p>(Once the text is done she sends it and then puts her phone away. Once it's put away she gets back to work again. Once she's done with a few customers she walks over </p><p>to Mark and Kelly and takes their orders once she has them she starts working on them.)</p><p>Kelly: I just don't get it. What the hell made him accept that date?<br/>Mark: No idea. Mary maybe.<br/>Kelly: Maybe. But you'd think she would know how her sister still feels about Reagan.<br/>Mark: Maybe.<br/>Ryan: Here you guy go.<br/>Mark: Thanks.</p><p>(He pays for both of their drinks and she walks off to go and fill more orders for other customers. Over the next few days Reagan continues to go out on a number of </p><p>dates and listen to all of their problems from annoying ex's to co-workers who they want to murder which with that one made Reagan laugh.)</p><p>Kara: I'm sorry it's just.<br/>Reagan: No it's fine. This has to actually be the funniest date i have ever been on in the last wow. Week.<br/>Kara: Wow. Anyway. I heard you were supposed to have a date with James.<br/>Reagan: I was. But the prick never showed so.<br/>Kara: Yeah well in all fairness.<br/>Reagan: What?<br/>Kara: He was told not to take the date.<br/>Reagan: Why?<br/>Kara: I don't know. She never said why she wanted him not to take it.<br/>Reagan: Oh okay. But he still kept the date.<br/>Kara: Yeah.<br/>Reagan: Well that really does make him a dick.</p><p>(Kara laughs at her.)</p><p>Kara: It kind of does.<br/>Reagan: Anyway.</p><p>(Kara looks at her and laughs again as they continue on with their date.)</p><p>A couple of days later.</p><p> </p><p>(Over at Wayne Tower Kate's up in her office working on some paper work as someone walks into the office to talk to her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Hey.<br/>Mark: I have a question for ya.</p><p>(Kate looks up at him.)</p><p>Kate: I'm sure i have an answer.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: What you doing for Valentine's day?</p><p>(Kate looks up at him and smiles.)</p><p>Kate: Sophie asked me out.</p><p>(He looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: Oh wow.<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Mark: And?<br/>Kate: I said yes. <br/>Mark: Okay than. <br/>Kate: There a reason i shouldn't of.<br/>Mark: Not that i can think of.<br/>Kate: If you're thinking it's because of Reagan it's not.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Kate: Mark i did a lot of thinking while i was away and i can honestly say.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Kate: I really wanna see where things go between me and Sophie again.<br/>Mark: Okay than. I can't argue with that one.</p><p>(Kate laughs at him.)</p><p>Kate: Okay good. So how are her dates going anyway?<br/>Mark: Their driving her insane. <br/>Kate: Uh-oh.<br/>Mark: She had a date with Kara a couple of days ago.</p><p>(Kate looks at him.)</p><p>Kate: Kara!<br/>Mark: Yeah. <br/>Kate: Well i gotta say i didn't see that one coming.<br/>Mark: Neither did i.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Kate: How'd her date with Ryan go?<br/>Mark: It didn't.<br/>Kate: Why not?<br/>Mark: She cancelled it.<br/>Kate: Why?<br/>Mark: Because of Mary.<br/>Kate: She told Mary.<br/>Mark: She did and she didn't take the news to good so. Reagan had texted her telling her she couldn't do the date.<br/>Kate: Wow. She's one hell of a friend.<br/>Mark: she is. So you and Sophie again huh?</p><p>(Kate looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah. I never thought i'd ever get this chance with her again.<br/>Mark: Well i'm happy for you.<br/>Kate: Thanks.<br/>Mark: You bet.</p><p>(As he sits there they continue to talk and joke around. His phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then goes back to his </p><p>conversation with Kate.)</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>(Over at Santino's club Mark walks in to go and talk to Reagan as he gets to her he sits down on one of the stools.)</p><p>Reagan: Hey.<br/>Mark: Hey.<br/>Reagan: You are right?<br/>Mark: Yeah i keep getting calls from Olsen asking you'd ever take him up on another date offer.<br/>Reagan: No. Not after he stood me up that last time.<br/>Mark: Good for you.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Reagan: But i do have another Blind date tomorrow night.<br/>Mark: You have another blind date on Valentine's day?<br/>Reagan: I do.<br/>Mark: Who set this one up?<br/>Reagan: Mary did.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then looks off as he looks at her again.)</p><p>Mark: She's talking to you again?<br/>Reagan: Yeah. <br/>Mark: Wow.<br/>Reagan: Anyway. She told me this one is completely different from all the other people she's set me up with so far.<br/>Mark: Well as long as it isn't James Olsen.<br/>Reagan: Yeah.</p><p>(Then she gets a text from him asking for one more date and she looks off annoyed. Then replys to him to leave her alone and to lose her number then she puts the phone </p><p>down.)</p><p>Mark: You are right?<br/>Reagan: Not really.<br/>Mark: What's wrong?<br/>Reagan: That was Olsen again.<br/>Mark: Seriously.</p><p>(He grabs up her phone and calls him then he answers his phone.)</p><p>Mark: Stop texting and calling Reagan she's not interested in a wanna be hero she only goes for the real ones.</p><p>(Then he hangs up as Reagan looks at him and starts laughing as Mark smiles at her. She looks at him and realize's something and hopes that the next and final blind </p><p>date she has is with Mark and no one else.)</p><p>The following night.</p><p>(Over at Santino's Reagan walks in and heads for her seat with help from the waiter as she gets to her seat she sits down and waits for her date to show up. Minutes </p><p>later her date does show up and she looks up to see who it is seeing who it is she laughs off the shock. As they walk her over to her.)</p><p>Reagan: Ryan!</p><p>(She smiles at her as she stands up and hugs her getting her to smile at her then she sits down.)</p><p>Ryan: Hi. I know i'm not the person you were hoping.<br/>Reagan: No it's not that. It's just.<br/>Ryan: Mary said she really didn't mind. But i know she's lying.<br/>Reagan: She is.<br/>Ryan: Why would us doing this bother so much?<br/>Reagan: You'd have to go and ask her.<br/>Ryan: You know something i don't?<br/>Reagan: I do. But i'm trying to be a real good friend here Ryan and not say anything.</p><p>(She looks at her and then looks off realizing something.)</p><p>Ryan: She's in love with me.</p><p>(Reagan smiles at her.)</p><p>Reagan: I didn't say anything.<br/>Ryan: No you didn't. But it's kind of hard not to notice.</p><p>(She laughs at her.)</p><p>Ryan: Um.<br/>Reagan: Go and get her.</p><p>(She smiles at her as she gets up and walks off to go and find Mary. As Mark walks into the restaurant and sees Reagan there alone so he walks over to her and sits down </p><p>in the seat in front of her making her laugh.)</p><p>Reagan: You're my real blind date?<br/>Mark: Actually no. It's her.</p><p>(He points over at her seeing who it is Reagan smiles at him.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Ares: Hey.</p><p>(He stands up and hugs her then pulls away from her as she sits down.)</p><p>Reagan: So whose your date?<br/>Mark: Him.</p><p>(She looks over at Chase and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: No i'm kidding. I'm actually going solo tonight.<br/>Reagan: Why?<br/>Mark: Veracity's stuck in Spain.<br/>Reagan: Oh.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Ares: Anyway.<br/>Mark: Right i'll see you guys later. Or i won't.</p><p>(Ares looks off trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Reagan: Oh. I forgot how big of a dork he could be when it came around to us.<br/>Ares: I know right. Anyway. Who was the woman who walked out of her before i walked in?<br/>Reagan: Someone whose in love Kate's step sister.<br/>Ares: Oh. She was cute.</p><p>(Reagan laughs at her. Then the waiter comes over and takes their orders as Kate and Sophie walk in Reagan seeing them smiles then she gets back to her own date with </p><p>Ares as their talking they start joking around. Meanwhile over at Mary's clinic she's in the middle of working on a last minute case as Ryan walks up to her office and </p><p>looks in to see her there she opens the door and looks at her hearing the door open Mary looks up at her.)</p><p>Mary: Hi.<br/>Ryan: Hi. Is there something you wanna tell me?<br/>Mary: Whatever happened it's Luke's fault.</p><p>(Ryan laughs at her as she closes the door and locks the door as she closes the blinds.)</p><p>Ryan: Not what i mean't but good to know. I'll have to tell Kate you said that.</p><p>(She laughs at her. Then she stands up and looks at her.)</p><p>Mary: Are right are right. I like you a lot actually and hearing you had a date with Reagan hurt.</p><p>(Ryan looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Ryan: Then why'd you set us up on another one?<br/>Mary: To see if you two would go through with it.<br/>Ryan: And.<br/>Mary: Given how you're here you didn't.<br/>Ryan: I got there saw we talked a for and realized being together wasn't going to work.</p><p>(Mary looks at her.)</p><p>Mary: Why?<br/>Ryan: Kind of hard to be on a date with someone else when all i can think about is you.</p><p>(Mary looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mary: Oh.<br/>Ryan: Oh that's you've seriously got?<br/>Mary: I'm sorry.<br/>Ryan: Don't be.</p><p>(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she smiles in it. Back over at Santino's both Batmoore and Reares are in the middle of their dates talking </p><p>and joking around little do either couple know that there is someone watching Reagan on her date with Ares and isn't to happy with it as he turns and walks off </p><p>annoyed. But as the night wears on both couples spend time together enjoying their dates and looking forward to what's to come later on for them and don't ever plan on </p><p>letting anyone else come between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because well hey i can't think of anything else other than i hope you all enjoyed that one shot. And coming up later will be Kagan's double date with Becalamity. And then Valentine stalker stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>